


My Kingdom Come

by Anosrepasi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Redemption, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the moment of his destruction, Gadreel is nothing.</p><p>And then instantaneously, he is whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural.

And in the moment of his destruction, Gadreel is nothing.

And then instantaneously, he is whole again. His hands clench, his jaw is locked and his eyes are shut tight, his body tense in the physical knowledge that in the moment before he had been obliterated. When the initial tension passes and he opens his eyes in confusion, Gadreel realizes he is standing among the stars.

And standing before him is God.

Gadreel drops to his knees, eyes cast down from his father to the glowing novas below him. He was dust and now he is whole and the only conclusion is that his death was not punishment enough to redeem from his sins. And his shoulders are heavy with the knowledge that he has failed his father in ways that can never be forgiven but he does not raise his gaze. He will not leave this existence with his father’s disappointment being the last thing he sees, one small act of rebellion is of little consequence now.

So he screws his eyes shut and waits for judgment. 

God’s voice is a soft rumble, the sound of the rain in garden all those ions ago, “Will you not look at me, my son?”

And Gadreel’s eyes open as if they had been open the entire time, in awe of the voice of his father. The last time he had heard his father’s voice it had been crashing down upon him like waves of fire and brimstone. But the change in tone is enough to convince Gadreel that his father had not merely created wrath but compassion as well. So he slowly raises his gaze, but hesitates before meeting his father’s eyes.

His breath hitches to see his father’s eyes not filled with shame or disappointment but with a deep, abiding love.

God’s voice pours over him like waves, “You sacrificed yourself in an effort not only to redeem yourself of past mistakes, both insignificant and grave, but to allow others to protect my most precious and fragile creations. You had need not have done so.”

The last words fall onto Gadreel’s chest like a verdict and though he does not need to breathe he is painfully reminded of how a human feels when deprived of air.

“Because you had been forgiven long ago.”

And suddenly Gadreel is weeping, choking on his sobs at the feet of his father. And for a long time god pulls him close and lets the guilt and shame that has perched on Gadreel’s wings fall away with his tears.

“You are forgiven, my child, and I am sorry I let you suffer this weight for so long.”

Gadreel’s wracking sobs slowly subside into ragged breaths and silent tears. He is lighter than he has ever felt but the sudden weightlessness leaves him feeling vulnerable and so visibly raw. God’s voice once again washes over him, calmly lapping at his skin. 

“I was wrong to have been so hard on you.” God tenderly wipes away a stray tear from Gadreel’s cheek, “You were always on of my most trusting and compassionate angels. It was your biggest flaw but you turned it into your greatest strength.”

God gently raised Gadreel back to his feet, a supportive hand resting on Gadreel’s shoulder, “You have made me proud, my son.”

And Gadreel can do nothing more than nod because he has been validated in a way he never would have dared to dream. He is no longer the disgraced son who let the serpent in. He is a true son of his father again. He finds his voice and with it comes a sense of purpose he had not felt since the garden all those years ago. “What is to become of me now, Father?”

God smiles and his voice is warm and comforting, as one would speak to child, “You will go were you belong.”

And when Gadreel next blinks he is no longer in the presence of his father but laying with his wings outstretched in a clearing, the grass beneath him tickling the back of his neck and his shoulder blades. He inhales deeply and can taste the atoms of the nearly infinite array of animals, birds and plants that surround him. 

Tears well in his eyes and as a few escape Gadreel tilts his head to watch as they water the ground beneath him. He cannot help but laugh and let himself weep in joy as he watches a small stalk emerge from the ground, petals already half formed.

He is in the garden and he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a quick note to thank you for taking the time to read my fic and if you have any comments/critique i would love to hear them :)


End file.
